God Tier
The god tiers are a series of the highest levels of power available to players of Sburb. Achieving god tier status provides the beneficiary with godlike power in their respective aspect, channeled through their respective class (non-God Tier combinations of aspects and classes are often called Classpects). Reaching the god tiers allows players to level further up even after reaching the top of their echeladder, which is the limit under normal circumstances. After attaining god tier status, the player then begins to level up further, though the increase in power to a person already called a god is likely redundant in a normal session. Normal stats still increase greatly in the god tiers. Ascention There are two methods to ascend to the god tiers; a player with a living dream self must have their recently deceased or dying body (either wake or dream self) present on their Quest Bed (Quest Cocoon for trolls and Quest Nest for plesiads), or a player with no other living selves must have their recently deceased or dying body present on their Sacrificial Slab, a process apparently referred to as taking a "legendary nap" by Consorts. In the first method, after the death or fatal injury of the original body, the dream self of the player begins to slowly reflect the injuries of the original body. If the original body is placed on the Quest Bed that is located on their planet before the dream self dies then the dream self will be teleported to a corresponding Quest Bed on the Battlefield. The dream self will be healed, and the consciousness of the player will permanently merge with it, ascending them to the god tiers. If the original body is kissed by another player instead of being placed on their Quest Bed then the dream self will still be healed and the consciousness will still merge but the player will not ascend. As the first method requires two bodies this will prevent the player subsequently using this method, the death of a dream self will also prevent it being used unless it is somehow revived. If the Battlefield is destroyed then the first method will not work. In the second method a player must die on their Sacrificial Slab, a stone slab hidden at the core, or "crypt", of their respective dream planet's moon. After death, the player is resurrected in his current spot as a god tier right away, regardless of the state of their original or dream body. This method requires the player to have either lost their dream self or their wake, original self. If the player's Quest Bed or its Skaian counterpart is destroyed then a player must use this method to ascend. It has been stated that a player has to complete their personal quest before reaching God Tier, although this is mostly assumptions from troll players and "base knowledge" for sprites. A player can still reach God Tier without having completed their quest, but if the player is too low on their echeladder it may come with conequences. Accompanying the ascension is a new hooded outfit for the newly-ascended god - a "godhood", as it were. A player's title defines the design of the god tier outfit, based on a vaguely medieval motif: the shape of the clothing is defined by their class, while the color and symbol of the outfit is determined by their aspect. Trolls and plesiads usually gain wings - trolls in the same color as their blood, and plesiads resembling angel wings. Trolls and plesiads are able to hide their wings when not in their God Tier outfits, and at least one troll is known to be an exception to the rule of getting wings (this could be a symbolic occurance, however). All God Tiers have the ability of flight, regardless of wings or not. According to what the trolls believe, the process required to ascend is a test issued by Sburb to see if the player in question is willing to face their own demise in order to obtain greater power. Powers and Abilities The key aspect of the power of god tier players relates to their mythological aspect: the level of power they exert over is significantly enhanced to the point of near-complete control. Having only one self left, god tier players dream in the dream bubbles outside all sessions (like all players with only one self). The physical result of ascension to the god tiers has ties to the cultural image of perfection and the perception of what godhood should be like for the species in question. Since troll biology is largely based on insect-like metamorphosis, fairies are often seen as an ideal, in the same way that a caterpillar becomes a butterfly. Consequently, the god tier trolls gain butterfly wings. Plesiad royalty grow wings when reaching maturity, and is an ideal since only 1 out of 1.000.000 are born into the royal caste. Humans have no real cultural equivalent to the trolls' wing ideals, and so instead merely get the outfit. If a dream self is prototyped, it will cause the god tier player to retain the aspects of the other prototype - this because the mind merges with the dream self. If Neka Kaits would have reached god tier while Onekasprite was still alive, the result would have been a non-sprite Onekasprite - a fusion of Onak Hiraza and Neka, a so-called "Oneka". Ascension to god tier also permanently disconnects a player from the Computer Terminals used by Exiles to give them commands. Players who achieve god tier are also biologically immortal, meaning that they cannot die unless they are killed, and after completing a session, would live in the newly created universe as literal gods. God tier players can be permanently killed, but the death must either be "Heroic" or "Just." Otherwise, they are resurrected upon dying. Known God Tiers Human A Session *Burmuk Yamidak (Knight of Rage) Human B Session *Reirei Higurashi (Maid of Light) *Enma Kurosaki (Rogue of Doom) Human C Session This session has not started (as the scratch has not yet occured) Troll Session *Cereci Kaffir (Witch of Time) *Parmes Aanost (Heir of Space) Venera Cyther has not given a clear answer as to wether she reached god tier or not, and it is possible Ryoung Tannim reached god tier since the trolls initially believed one had to complete their quest in order to reach it. Since Parmes reached god tier and it is known that he completed his quest of completing a new universe (which resulted in the birth of the human universe due to an "unforseen interference") and Ryoung's quest as a Knight means he must aid the Space player in doing this, it is highly possible he reached god tier. Plesiad Session *None Alternate Twin Leaf's Timeline *All Human A Session players Instances of god tier players from unknown alternate timelines *At least one Burmuk Yamidak, one from alternate Twin Leaf's timeline (Knight of Rage) *At least one Santas Acrofi (Page of Breath) Category:Sburb Category:Aspects Category:Classes